The present disclosure relates to data security, and more specifically, to methods, systems and computer program products for proximity based content security.
In today's security conscious world, it is important to secure sensitive data from potential prying eyes or intruders. With frequent business travel and flexibility to work outside of traditional offices, imposing restrictions on the access of documents is a challenge.
Content security helps protect the dissemination of sensitive content to unauthorized individuals. Content security is important for confidential documents for corporate executives as well as senior leaders while in public areas like office conference rooms, airports, etc. For example, an organization might want to secure a document in a manner that would prevent reading it in the presence of any unauthorized person, or read only when within a restricted boundary, e.g. within the organization's premises only.